


Five Times

by emocezi



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mistaken Identity, Tony would flirt with a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/pseuds/emocezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen got lent out to Colonel Fury and everyone he bumps into keeps thinking he'd Steve Rogers.  It's getting a little annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times

"I'm planning to get sushi after this, wanna join me?" Jensen hunched further in on himself and muttered a negative response. God dammit, where the hell was Fury? He was supposed to be overseeing Jensen through every step of this little information gathering session.

"I already said I was sorry for the last time, you hold such a grudge Ste-." Tony broke off in mid-sentence and Jensen hunched further in on himself. "Jakob, I haven't seen you since your uncle's gala last year. You look good. Really good. Have you been working out?" Tony's fingers circled Jensen's biceps and squeezed, the rest of Tony following to slither up against Jensen in a way that was very very uncomfortable making.

"Tony, stop harassing my consultant," Fury drawled as he stepped in the room, flanked by a hot redhead. "You ready yet, Jakob?"

"Yeah, yes...sir. I'm ready."

Tony sighed and backed off and Jensen breathed a sigh of relief as he left the room.

XxX XxX

"Mr. Rogers, I thought Colonel Fury told you not be alone in the armorywithout supervision. Especially after the last time." Coulson sounded resigned and Jensen couldn't keep the sheepish grin off his face when he turned to look at the man.

"Can we just keep this between us?" He shifted his grip on the Beretta M13, a gun that wasn't even on the market yet. Coulsen raised an eyebrow, his expression sliding from exasperated to unimpressed.

"Mr. Jensen-Wayne, you need clearance to be down here."

"I have it."

"No. You don't."

"Please? No one ever lets me play with the cool new toys. And Cougar'll be so jealous if he knows I got to use this model before him." Coulsen's lips curved in a small smile and conceded with a small nod of his head.

"I'll take you to the shooting range, but only this once."

"Thanks, Coulsen, I don't care what they say about you, you're a cool guy."

XxX XxX

"When did you grow a beard?" Darcy grinned, setting her tray on the table  
and slouching in her chair. "It looks good."

"I think you've got me mistaken for someone else, lady."

"Who're you calling lady? Oh hey, glasses. Wait, wait, I know you." Darcy pointed at the man with her French fry, ignoring the scowl he sent her way. Like that was gonna be enough to scare her off. "Society pages. You're Bruce Wayne's nephew aren’tcha? Jackson or something."

"Jakob," He muttered, going back to poking at his spaghetti.

"Right, right. So why are you here?"

"Classified."

"Hey, hey, I've got the clearance, believe me. I know Thor."

"Everyone knows Thor. My niece knows Thor."

"Really?"

"Yes. Apparently I talk about her so much; he just had to follow me home to meet my family. I think my sister likes him more then she likes me, she's making plans for him to usurp me as her brother."

"Huh. Well I guess that explains where he disappeared to last month."

XxX XxX

Clint eyed the man standing at the shooting range. It was past midnight, and everyone but the skeleton crew was in bed. Except for the lone gunman: making kill shots every time he pulled the trigger.

"Steve?" No reaction and Clint rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. Of course he'd be wearing earplugs. He stepped forward and laid a hand on Steve's shoulder, intent on asking when the super soldier had found time to improve his marksmanship.

Instead he found himself on his knees, the hand he'd had on Steve's shoulder twisted up behind his back until his shoulder felt like it was about to come out of its socket.

Okay then, not Steve.

His arm was released and the man pulled his ear plugs out, hauling Clint to his feet and patting his arms, an apologetic expression covering his features.

"Sorry, man, sorry. I didn't see you there."

Clint blinked at familiar blue eyes hidden behind ridiculous Harry Potter glasses and a scruffy blonde goatee meant to add a few years to the baby face he shared with their resident super soldier.

"You're not Steve." The guy grinned and rolled his eyes good-naturedly, taking a step back and slapping Clint on the arm in a friendly manner.

"Nope. Not Steve. But I know you. Hawkeye—sharpshooter extraordinaire. Did Fury really find you living in the circus in a cage full of bears?" Clint blinked and opened his mouth to attempt a reply was when his question was waved off as if the man had heard him. The blonde took a moment to adjust his glasses and gave Clint a mocking bow. "Jakob Jensen-Wayne at your service. Nice to meet you."

XxX XxX

Jane sat in her lab, puzzling over the new information someone had downloaded into the mainframe. She had a bad habit of chewing on her writing utensils and today is no different.

The door opened and she caught a half glimpse of blonde hair and broad shoulders out of the corner of her eye. Steve—probably here to ask her something inane about modern culture that Tony alluded to and then didn't bother to explain.

Why can't he ever talk to Darcy about these things is beyond her, he knows she's busy with her research and yet he still comes to bother her.

"Unless you can give me a viable solution to why my calculations keep telling me the bifrost is accessible from Stonehenge, then I don't have time to talk."

"That's because there's a gateway located in Stonehenge. Takes you straight to Heimdall."

"Oh really. And you've been there have you? To Asgaard?"

"Actually I have. More then once." Jane swiveled in her chair so fast she nearly fell, staring at the amused features of the man who looked so much like Steve Rogers and yet different.

"You're Jakob, aren't you?"

"Yep. And you're Doctor Jane Foster. Astrophysicist to the Gods. Thor talks about you constantly. Jane said this today, Jane did something cute, Jane looked adorable, Jane is very smart, Jane this, Jane that, blah blah Jane." Jake grinned and moved from where he was leaning against one of the tables. "So where are you having troubles? Heimdall gave me a little help with some of the calculations last time I visited and I figure he won't mind if I pass them on to you."

"Oh, thanks." Jane fiddled with her necklace for a moment and watched the play of muscles in Jake's arm as he leaned around her and typed. "Sorry for calling you Steve."

"It's alright. I'm getting used to it. Still haven't met the guy, can you believe that? Though I figure Fury has us both on different schedules so we can't pull a Parent Trap thing and switch places."

XxX XxX

Jensen hums to himself, making shadow puppets on the wall while he waits for the download of secure files to poke through. Now that Fury's got him secured on a retainer he seems to delight in making his newest puppet dance.

The door opens behind him and Jensen doesn't even bother to look behind him to see who it is. Whoever they are, they're probably just going to call him Steve and act surprised when he turns out not to be the poster boy for punching Hitler in the face.

"Jakob, my friend!" Steel bands around his midsection and he's lifted from his chair like a petulant child.

"Thor, hey, you got my name right." It’s weird how much it cheers Jensen up, that there's someone out there who knows which one Steve is, and which one Jensen is.

"Yes, Jane told me of her and Darcy both mistaking you for Steve. I found it humorous."

"Not just Jane and Darcy. Tony did it, so did Clint, and Coulsen. I didn't think me and Steve looked that much alike."

"There are some similarities." Thor set Jensen on his feet and then pulled him into another hug, squeezing until Jensen felt his ribs creak.

"Let go, big guy, need air." He tapped on Thor's shoulders, wondering if he could judo his way out of this.

"My apologies, Jakob. I have not seen you in quite some time and I found myself missing you." Thor released him and smoothed a huge hand over Jensen's short hair with affection.

"It's nice to know someone misses me. Cougar n' Pooch are gonna be all 'I didn't even know you were gone'. Those bitches, I should just stay here and work for Fury, except everyone would keep calling me Steve, and that gets pretty annoying after a while." Jensen lapsed into silence and scooted around one of the many tables full of lab equipment to avoid getting mauled by Thor again.

"It would be an honor to work at your side, Jakob." Thor sounded oddly serious and Jensen sent him a crooked smile, wondering how to explain to the God that he was only joking and had no intention of overstaying his welcome. "Shall I tell Fury to arrange your transfer?"

"Naw, they're bitches sometimes, but they're my bitches." Thor threw back his head and laughed and Jensen blinked, wondering if he'd missed something.

"I was only making fun; I would not take you away from your bitches."

Jensen snorted in amusement and shook his head, lacing his fingers behind his neck and rocking back in the chair. Life was good.


End file.
